


Time passes

by bichhh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichhh/pseuds/bichhh
Summary: Those ocean eyes.Those ocean eyes he meet all those years ago.Those ocean eyes he lost all those years ago.Those ocean eyes he fell in love with those years ago.Those eyes he will se agein





	Time passes

I'm sorry, I i will be posting this soon...just be patient.  
Sorry agein :'( will be posting soon tho❤️❤️


End file.
